Servatis a Maleficum
by Red Mage Hikaru
Summary: This story takes place 6 years after Memoria. Everything seems to be okay, but is something more dangerous and deadly than Kuja lying in wait?
1. Prologue

Red Mage Hikaru here! I just wanna welcome you to my fist fanfic! Please be gentle, I am new at this so if you can R&R and help me out, it would be most appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do **not**, I repeat, do **not** own FFIX or any characters in it! If I did, I would be in Belize drinking some drink in a little coconut.

* * *

**Servatis a Maleficum**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Six years ago, Zidane Tribal, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Adelbert Steiner, Vivi Orunitia, Freya Crescent, Quina Quen, Eiko Carol, and Amarant Coral saved the world of Gaia from the clutches of Zidane's brother, Kuja. Kuja was from the planet of Terra, as was Zidane, and was sent (and created) by Terra's ruler, Garland.

In the end, the band of heroes followed Kuja to Memoria, the land of memories, which hovered above the giant Iifa Tree. While there, Zidane and the gang fought an armitage of enemies to get to Kuja and stop him from destroying the crystal, which in turn would end all life on Gaia. After defeating Kuja in his trance form, the group was sent to the land of the dead, where they fought and defeated Necron, the "Grim Reaper" of Gaia. Afterwards, everyone appeared outside the Iifa Tree, which had come alive.

Zidane noticed that his brother, Kuja, was no where to be found. Zidane then proceeded to go back to the Iifa Tree alone to find him, while the others escaped safely. Zidane eventually found Kuja, near death, inside the ancient tree, but not a moment later, the trees living roots all converged on that spot. Was that the end of Zidane and his brother?

A few months later...

There was to be a huge celebration in the Kingdom of Alexandria. Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII was hosting a reunion for the adventurers and the theatre group Tantalus was coming to present 'I Want To Be Your Canary', the same play that was held there when the adventure started. Everyone was there, everyone that is, except for Zidane.

The play started. Marcus, who was donned in a hooded cloak to hide his face for some reason, was supposed to meet his lover, Cornelia, at the docks so they could leave together, but she never came. Marcus was talking, but it mattered not to Garnet, for _her_ love was missing as well. Then, something surprised her.

Marcus threw off his cloak to reveal our very own Zidane Tribal, who said, "Bring my beloved Garnet to me!" Garnet jumped out of her seat on the royal balcony and ran to the door. General Beatrix and Captain Adelbert Steiner blocked her path for a moment, then let her go to her love. As Garnet was running to meet Zidane on the stage, her royal pendent fell off her delicate neck. She turned around and put her hand to her neck, but turned around and continued running, leaving the large jewel behind. She flew into Zidane's arms and there was a rupturous applause.

She looked up at him and asked, "How did you survive?"

"I didn't have a choice. I had to live. I had to come back to you."

"So..."

" So I sang your song...Our song."

Over the next six years, many things happened. First off, Zidane and Garnet, or "Dagger" as she was called, got engaged and then married, making Zidane Prince Consort of Alexandria. Eiko and Vivi have spent a lot of time together, despite the distance between Black Mage Village and Lindblum. Freya and her love, Sir Iron-Tail Fratley, have been together since the incident at Memoria, although Fratley remembers nothing of their past together.

Steiner and Beatrix have devoted their time off of their duties to spending time with each other. Quina returned to Qu's Marsh on the plains between Lindblum and Bermecia and has been happily catching frogs ever since. Amarant has been trying to raise his wanted level in Treno and other places on Gaia by continuing his duties as a bounty hunter and thief.

Our story picks up at this time, when all seems calm. But is trouble looming ahead?

* * *

Hikaru: Well, that's the prologue for ya! hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and I will update as fast as I can! 


	2. A Fateful Surprise

Red mage hikaru: I know it took me a long time to update this story and you guys are probably extremely mad at me. I had some trips and I started high school last month so I haven't really had the time. I will try to update soomer this time because I'm having a writing frenzy right now so please R&R and hope for the best.

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with FFIX or Squaresoft/Square Enix in any way shape or form. If Iwas, however, I would be rich and would buy myself a nice expensive Audi for when I get my liscence! WOOT!

* * *

**Servatis a Maleficum**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Fateful Surprise**

Zidane, as Prince Consort, has had many duties to fulfill over the past week, so, you can just imagine how worn out he is. That's why he was surprised to have woken up so early, maybe only four hours after he had gone to sleep. Ha had just barely felt Dagger get out of bed and faintly heard her run to the wash room. Ever since she went in, there were sounds of sickness echoing in the bathroom. It was these very fateful sounds that woke him this morning.

He got out of bed, donned his robe, and walked over to the washroom door and knocked lightly. "Dagger? You in there?" he asked groggily, obviously not a morning person.

"Yeah. I haven't been feeli --" her voice caught and the next thing Zidane heard was a fit of vomitting (eew).

"Are you o.k.?" he asked worridly. The thing was, he never knew Dagger to be this sick, so he was obviously confused and very alarmed.

"Ye --" her voice cut off again as another fit of sickness overwhelmed her.

"I'm going to get a doctor," he said comfortingly and set off to find the sick maiden a healer. It took him only two sentences to convince the doctor to wake up and come examine the queen. As they hurried toward the bathroom, the doctor asked Zidane if she had been doing this frequently as of late. "Well," he said," she has been looking kinda pale and she does dissapear into the washroom from time to time. Also, for some reason, she asked her dressmaker to refit her for a 'bigger size', which really confused me, as she never gains an ounce."

They reached the bathroom and Dagger was still inside. Zidane knocked lightly and said," Hey, the doctor is here for you. I'm going to send him in now." He motioned for the doctor to go inside, even though he had already had his hand on the doorknob. He went inside and Zidane could hear him asking her many questions, though he couldn't quite make them out. After a few minutes, he emerged and walked over to Zidane, who had started to fall asleep on a velvet-lined shair in the corner. "So what's the news?" ha asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about, just morning sickness. Very common in these types of situations. Just make sure she doesn't overexert herself," the doctor said reassuringly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'these types of situations'? Morning sickness! Well, the only time I have ever heard that term was when my neighbor in Burmicia was ha --" his voice caught in his throat. She couldn't be! It's probably just some sort of illness...

The doctor sighed and said, "Congratulations, your going to be a father." There was a long silence and then, Zidane fainted and feel to the floor.

When Zidane awoke, it was broad daylight outside. He had a headache and when he scratched the bback of his head, he found a large lump from where he had hit his hea when he fell. Instantly, all that transpired that morning came back to him in a flood of memories, and he almost fainted again. He drank some of the water that was sitting on his bedside table and stood up, feeling a little dizzy at first, then, regaining his balance, got dressed and walked downstairs to the dining hall.

Dagger turned to face him when he walked in the room and said, "Why hello, my little prince!" She loved to tease him about his title. "You just in time for breakfast!" Zidane tried to eat the fod in front of him, but instead he ended up playing with it. He had lost his appetite and, apparently, his ability to speak for the time being. "I was just aas surprised as you were," she said after a little while. "It was quite unexpected, but after I thought about it a little more, I welcomed the opportunity to bring life into this world."

"You could have atleast told me, you know," he said grumpily. "I mean, I would have been able to take it much better that way."

"Yes, I know," she said," but that's just not something that you can just casually bring up, you know? It's just hard to find how to say it, but I did mean to tell you and I tried a few times but you were either too tired or you were working. It's just so hard.." her voice drifted of as she started to cry a little. Zidane walked over and put his arms around her.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I was caught off gaurd that's all. It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered softly. "Do the others know?" he asked after a while.

"No, not yet. I've been trying to find the time to tell them but I figured I should tell you first," she replied.

"Well then, my beloved Queen, we will just have to fix that now won't we? I have the perfect solution. We shall have a ginormous reunion, during which we shall let them know," he said happily.

"You know, that's why I love you. You always have something buried that stubborn mind of yours," she said jokingly.

Over the next month, Dagger and Zidane were busy making preparations for the party, which included invitations, meal plan, decorations, music, blah blah blah blah blah. However, a week before the party was to be held, Zidane borrowed the airship that Regent Cid had built them and set off, saying he had "one last thing to do before the big day". After losing contact with him, Dagger began to worry. Although he always worked to stay in shape, she didn't know if he was still capable of the intense battles they had all endured six years ago. She figured he was probably okay and continued with the planning.

When the day of the reunion had arrived, Zidane had still not returned. "How could he do this to me, the insensitive little jerk!" Dagger screamed as she threw things against the wall.

"Calm down, my lady. I am sure that he is fine. You know how he is. Nothing could defeat him. Heck, he even beat me!" Beatrix offered jokingly.

She sighed heavily then got dressed, did her hair, and oversaw the last minute preparations. Vivi, Eiko, Cid, and Hilda were the first to arrive. Then Freya arrived shortly after, followed by Fratley, Puck, Artania, Quina, Amarant, Lani, and the others who had been such a help six years past. After all of the guests had arrived, Dagger was announced.

"May I present to you, her royal highness, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros!" announced the squire. Dagger walked down the steps elegantly, wearing a flowing white evening gown decorated with the finest lace and silk. On her head, she wore a glittering tiara, and around her neck hung the Royal Pendent of Alexandria. The first thing everyone had noticed, however, is that she had gained a little weight. Not too much, just a little. Her friends all applauded as she came down the stairs.

"That's okay, my dear companions," she said bashfully. "It is I who should be applauding you. Without your help, Gaia wouldn't exist today. You bow to no one." She smiled and walked toward her friends, and gave them all a hug. With that, she sat down. Looking at Zidane's chair, she sighed and said, "As you can see, not everyone is present here today. Zidane left about a week ago, and he has yet to return. But we shan't dwell on his absence, for it would dampen the mood. Now, please, enjoy yourselves and make yourselves at home."

At once, everyone barraged each other with endless questions, the most popular being, "What happened to Dagger? She looks a little pale..." After about an hour of music and dancing, dinner was served. As everyone started to eat, the squire rushed in, extremely pale and a little shaken. Everyone, alarmed, turned their attention to the little man.

"May I present to you, Prince Consort Zidane Tribal, and his honorable guest, Lord Kuja Tribal of Treno!" Shouted the squire, who immediately dived aside. Dagger, at the sound of Kuja's name, stood up, knocking her heavy gilded chair to the floor with a resounding _thud_. Zidane walked in, wearing his best, accompanied by Kuja, who wore the same clothes he always wore, his long silver hair dancing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this! You're -- We -- what the heck is going on here?" Dagger demanded.

* * *

Red mage hikaru: Dun dun duuuuun! So what did you think? Not bad, eh? Please review and then you will find out what happens in the next chapter! 


End file.
